New Stage In History
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Drabbles collection looking at the Soul Calibur 5 characters and the comical moments in their lives. CHAPTER 3: Rock and Bangoo finds themselves at the wrong place at the wrong time when there's a conflict going on. Please R&R!
1. Keep Quiet

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Since it's been years I've worked on any of my Soul Calibur fanfics as well as done anything related to the series, I've decided to change that altogether. Now that Soul Calibur V has been released my passions for the series has been awakened, which is such a pleasant surprise. You could say that my love for the Soul Calibur games has now been rekindled thanks to the new game! Currently I'm doing a 100 Theme Challenge regarding the Soul Calibur V characters (and also those who didn't appear in the game as well) and _New Stage In History _is the first volume of these challenges. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing this! :)

**Disclaimer: **All the Soul Calibur characters do not belong to me. They belong to Namco.

**New Stage In History**

**By AngelEyes87**

1. Keep Quiet

Graf Dumas, or Nightmare to his most loyal and trusted minions, was feeling the beginnings of an excruciating headache.

At this moment of time things weren't going according to plan as he originally hoped. Rumours spread like wildfire at the possibility of the infamous mercenary group, Schwarzwind, heading straight into the heart of Hungary while annihilating every single one of his malfested army along the way. Not only that, but a couple of nights ago one of the group's spies infiltrated Dumas' stronghold, going unnoticed by those who were meant to guard the gates.

Nobody knew of or even recognised the intruder's identity, yet from reliable sources his papers regarding domination and genocide of countries in mainland Europe was suddenly missing. That meant if his plans were to fall into the wrong hands of his most hated enemies, then everything would be uncovered including the fact that Dumas was actually the new host of Soul Edge.

All of his carefully constructed plans threatened to burst into flames right before his eyes if he wasn't indeed careful from now.

As he was starting to mentally form some alternative solutions to the problem, Dumas found himself distracted by something far more annoying. In full sight of him, Voldo was leaning forward in the most ridiculous way that mankind has ever seen, appearing to be in a lot of agony. Each animalistic screech and groan, ranging in different pitches and frequencies, deafened the Azure Knight's ears.

Within five seconds or so Dumas developed a violent twitch in his left eye, furiously glowering to himself when the odd being was desperately clawing at the base of his spine while continuing with the grating noises. He slammed his deformed claw on his throne's armrest, not realising the piece broke off and collapsed to the ground under the harsh impact.

"WILL YOU KEEP QUIET, YOU INSUFFERABLE CUR!" Dumas roared at the top of his voice, causing a very startled Voldo to completely cease. "Honestly, it's like looking after a demented pet who has an unhealthy dominatrix obsession!"

Still haunched over, Voldo pointed to the place he was previously scratching at with one of his katars, wildly hissing "Hshhhhssh Hshssh shhh! (Master, my back is absolutely killing me!)"

A normal person, if they were to attempt to converse with the Italian fighter, wouldn't have the foggiest idea on what he was trying to say. All that came out of Voldo's mouth was normally grunts, hisses, and groans. Needless to say Dumas learnt how to translate Voldo's strange way of communicating so he could at least try to understand him.

"Why should I give a damn about the bad shape you're in?" Dumas shook his head, lowly growling in restless impatience. "I have more higher things on my mind right now! Anyway it's your fault in the first place. If you would have killed that arrogant swine like I ordered you to, you wouldn't be complaining from the amount of pain you're in!"

Shame instantly filled Voldo as he recalled the moment he battled that blond boy armed with a sword and shield. It resulted in him receiving a stab in the back from Patroklos when Voldo tried to thrust his lower body, particularly his backside, in the hopes to knock the holy warrior out. It was a moment he could never live down.

Before he had the chance to explain to his new Master, Dumas menacingly leaned forward in his chair, angrily saying, "By the way you're past retirement age. You are fired!"

Hearing this, Voldo released a loud anguished wail.

**A/N: **This drabble was kinda inspired by a small chat mum and I had about Voldo this morning. After learning that Voldo is 67, mum believes that he is an old age pensioner who should retire from the series altogether XD In fact I'm still surprised he's still flexible at that age!


	2. Give Over

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Honestly, reading your kind remarks made me grin so much! What can I say, it's really awesome to be back in the SC community. Anyway ever since I played Story Mode for the first time in Soul Calibur V I've been interested in Elysium, who takes on a physical form of the spirit sword. For those who have played the game, you would know that Elysium bears a striking resemblance to Sophitia. And plenty of people have been talking about the whole Patroklos/Elysium thing, so I decided to give my own explanation.

**Disclaimer:** None of the Soul Calibur character belong to me. They belong to Namco. Only person I do own is Jay.

2. Give Over

"Please welcome Patroklos and his adorable sister, Pyrrah!"

On cue, the audience began to show their appreciation by politely applauding and cheering as the two siblings made their own way onto the stage. In seeing they were the centre of everyone's attention a confident Patroklos smiled widely while raising his left hand in the air as a way of a warm greeting. On the other hand Pyrrah, shy yet determined to make a good impression, clutched the sides of her skirt, gracefully doing a curtsey. Once the Greek fighters were comfortably sitting down in the seats provided, a beaming Jay approached them with a friendly grin. Although the British presenter was middle-aged, forty years old to be precise, he still maintained his youthful handsome looks.

"Welcome to the show, you two!" he greeted enthusiastically. "It's such a pleasure you're able to be on a special edition show of _A Problem Aired is A Problem Shared._"

Even though she was far from embarrassed, Pyrrah's cheeks blushed a deep shade of red, softly murmuring, "Thank you. It's really nice meeting you, Jay."

"Yes, and may I say that we are more than delighted to share our special story with the rest of the world," Patroklos added. He then glanced fondly at his beloved sister beside him, placing his hand overs hers and thereafter gently squeezing. "Hopefully it will inspire others in their quest to search for their loved ones after being separated for many years."

Jay nodded his head in silent agreement. "Well, that is what our show is all about today – reuniting with loved ones! Moving on, you and Pyrrah found one another after spending seventeen long years apart from one another. Your family was torn apart because your father passed away from illness when you just turned fifteen. Not only that, but your mother was rumoured to have been killed by a malfested while your poor sister was abducted by Tira at a young age. How exactly did you succeed? Did you feel like giving up in your quest, Patroklos?"

The nineteen year old blond scratched the back of his nape with his free hand, trying to form a response to Jay's statement. The crowd stared back at Patroklos, eager anticipation reflected in their eyes. Somehow he expected something like this to happen. After all, the whole story mode was dedicated to him and Pyrrah much to the displeasure of the veterans of the series.

He cleared his throat before explaining, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel like quitting. There were some pretty hard times along the way. However my conviction grew stronger. When I had to fight against the will of Soul Calibur in the end I knew I had to do it for Pyrrah's sake."

For some reason Jay's smile suddenly morphed into a cunning smirk when Patroklos mentioned the spirit sword.

"Speaking of which, how comes you imagined the embodiment of the sword as a scantily clad version of your deceased mother?"

Pyrrah gasped with horror when she heard this, visibly trembling from mild shock. Patroklos just sat rigid in his chair, colour draining from his face.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, too stunned to say anything else.

"Oh, give over!" Jay said mockingly. "It's obvious you're suffering from some form of an Oedipus complex."

Deciding she heard more than enough, Pyrrah jumped from her seat with her hands covering her ears. She ran off, yelling "I...I can't take this!"

"Pyrrah, no!" Patroklos glared at a satisfied Jay. "You'll pay!"

**A/N: **Seriously, a lot of people have been disturbed to an extent about Patroklos imagining Sophitia to be dressed in such a revealing attire. The only logical answer I could think of is what if Patroklos had an Oedipus complex. I know it's morally wrong but it would be an awesome plot twist if that happened in his background story. Also I don't know if it's just me or does the whole Story Mode represent Patroklos and Pyrrah's relationship to be slightly romantic rather than siblings, especially in the last half of the mode? What's more is that I wonder something else. If Soul Calibur took on the form of Elysium/Sophitia when it came to Patroklos, what form/person did the spirit sword take on when Siegfried was the wielder?


	3. Ten Seconds

**A/N: **I have to admit I'm on a roll here with updating _New Stage Of History._ I don't think it will take that long to complete if I keep on with the hard work, so let's keep our fingers crossed! I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. It pleases me to see there are people who are enjoying this story. Like many others, I noticed some popular characters that didn't return to Soul Calibur 5 and that was a little disappointing to say the least as we don't know what exactly happened to them. This drabble will look at two well known characters who failed to make the roaster...

**Disclaimer: **None of the Soul Calibur characters belong to me. They belong to Namco.

**New Stage In History**

**By AngelEyes87**

3. Ten Seconds

Bangoo shook his head, suppressing a deep sigh.

From every direction around him there seemed to be violent battles that were raging out of control as each second passed. This was very much a foreign environment to him because he was more used to growing up in the peaceful marshlands and rocky terrain in the New World. The young man's weary eyes scanned the immense battlefield, hearing a mixture of battle cries and screams of agony along with the clashing of steel upon steel from the two opposing sides.

What caught his attention was one fight in the centre. A tall dark haired man dressed in all black furiously slashed at a heavily armoured soldier wielding two swords, his sword cutting through the weak chinks of his protective upper body plates. A gasp escaped from Bangoo's mouth, not believing what he was witnessing.

After the man unleashed a quick blow to his opponent, the transparent form of a menacing wolf appeared from thin air as it would seem. Not only that, but the fighter seemed to be in control of the beast, commanding it to attack. The wolf immediately lunged forward, landing a single punch which sent the soldier flying to the dirt covered ground.

"How is that possible?"

Before Bangoo could answer his own question, he was yanked down. Once he was crouched down behind a gigantic boulder he turned to glare at his foster father beside him. Rock wore a worried expression on his face.

"Is it beginning to die down or not?" Rock demanded in a low tone, not wanting to attract some unwanted attention from the others.

Bangoo rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation."Of course, dad. Instead of them yelling because of the injuries they sustained they are shouting for joy as someone brought them flowers!"

"There's no need to be sarcastic at a time like this!" Rock snorted loudly, wondering why Bangoo was sullen and rude. He was acting that way for the past two or three months. "How was I to know there was a war going on when I took the short-cut leading from the remote village?"

"Well, like I suggested we should have took the long way. By now we would have arrived on top of a hill being acquainted with the White Eagle tribe!"

Just then from the corner of his eye Bangoo noticed a group of soldiers cautiously surrounding a war elephant decorated in armour, pointing the sharp blades of their spears at the frustrated creature.

"That looks fun!" he exclaimed joyfully. "I'm sure I can take that thing down without difficulty!"

Rock glanced over to where his adoptive son was looking at and he almost had a heart attack. "Are you out of your mind, boy? The elephant looks as if he is going to charge if the fools don't back away to give him space!"

However the older man's words of warning fell upon deaf ears. Bangoo licked his lips, deciding which angle was the best way to hopefully wrestle it to the ground. If he successfully killed it with his bare hands then he wouldn't go hungry for a month at the most. Also he could wear its hefty head as a prized helmet.

"Just give me ten seconds and I'll be back, dad."

Before Rock could grab him, Bangoo rushed past the soldiers and straight towards the elephant. Unfortunately at the same time a man poked the elephant with his weapon, causing it to chase a now scared Bangoo around the area.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

**A/N: **In my opinion Bangoo should have been included in Soul Calibur 5 therefore replacing Rock in the series. I was actually hoping he would have a cameo in Rock's ending in the previous game, but Namco had to screw things up. When I first played Story Mode in where Zwei was on the battlefield facing Nightmare's three minions before facing the Azure Knight himself, I thought it would be funny if Bangoo and Rock was lurking in the background taking cover.


End file.
